Perimeter weighting in a golf club distributes the mass of the club toward the perimeter, minimizing the effects of off-center hits on the face of the golf club away from the sweet spot and producing more accurate and consistent golf ball trajectories. Perimeter weighting is achieved by creating a cavity in the back of the golf club opposite the face or hitting surface. The material weight saved by creating this cavity is redistributed around the perimeter of the golf club head. In general, larger cavity volumes correspond to increased amounts of mass distributed around the perimeter. Additionally, more of the perimeter weight is moved to the sole of the club to move the center of gravity downward and rearward.
Alternative approaches for moving the center of gravity of a golf club head rearward and downward in the club head utilize composite structures. These composite structures utilize two, three, or more materials that have different physical properties including different densities. By positioning materials that provide the desired strength characteristics with less weight near the crown or top line of a golf club head, a larger percentage of the overall weight of the golf club head is shifted towards the sole of the club head. This results in the center of gravity being moved downward and rearward. This approach is advantageously applicable to muscle back iron clubs or fairway woods, as this will help to generate loft and power behind and below the ball. However, composite materials must be bonded together, for example by welding, swaging, or using bonding agents such as epoxy, and may be subject to delamination or corrosion over time. This component delamination or corrosion results in decreased performance in the golf club head and can lead to club head failure.
Therefore, there remains a need for a composite golf club head that utilizes components having different densities designed in such a way as to minimize the problems associated with delamination, corrosion, or separation of the components.